Ghost (Final Fantasy VI character)
The Ghost , known in-game only as ??????, is a temporarily playable character in Final Fantasy VI. There are two Ghosts, with differing stats. The first ghost the party encounters is the stronger of the two, while the second is the weaker one. A Ghost can join the party briefly on the Phantom Train and helps Sabin, Cyan, and Shadow (if available) reach the locomotive. Ghost party members will leave the party shortly before the boss fight with the Phantom Train. If Shadow leaves the party before boarding the Phantom Train, the player is able to recruit both ghosts into the party. Profile Appearance Both ghosts wear a white shroud that covers their appearance, if they still have any. Personality Nothing is known about either of the ghosts, and their past remains a mystery. All that is known is that they are willing to assist Sabin, Cyan, and Shadow when they try to reach the front of the train and help them fight their way through, and ask nothing in return for their assistance. Their motives in helping them are unknown. Compared to some other ghostly passengers on board the Phantom Train who viciously attack the party, these two ghosts may possibly have been altruistic people when they were mortal and assist Sabin & company to make sure they don't share the same fate as the rest of the train's passengers. Both ghosts' gender are never revealed within the game or any Final Fantasy VI media, although both of them are considered males according to the unused shop price modifiers. Gameplay The Ghost is an undead character because he is equipped with the Lich Ring. By the effect of the ring, all healing items will damage the Ghost during battle, and if he's KO'd. He cannot be revived because Phoenix Downs will miss the KO'd Ghost(s). To keep the Ghost alive, so to speak, he can only be healed outside of battle. If a Ghost is KO'd when the battle ends, it will automatically be removed from the party, making it impossible to see them on the Game Over screen. Besides the Lich Ring, the Ghost has no equipment or weapons; thus, their default weapon is Unarmed. The Ghost only has three abilities: Attack, Possess, and Items. Possess permanently removes the Ghost from the active party and KOs a single target. The command overrides Instant Death protection, and works on any boss, as they have no resistance checks for Possess. This allows the Ghost to hypothetically kill any boss in the game instantly, though as it is only available on the Phantom Train, this cannot be utilized in normal gameplay. If the Possess command is hacked into one of the thirteen playable characters' command lists, except for Umaro, the character that used the Possess command and successfully killed an enemy will be removed from the player's current party and will be loitering onboard the airship. That character will be available to be put back into the player's party when the player visits the airship to switch characters. Stats |style="vertical-align:top; width:300px"| |- |style="vertical-align:top; width:300px"| |style="vertical-align:top; width:300px"| |} Other Appearances ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Gallery Etymology Trivia *In ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy, the battlegen item associated with the Phantom Train stage is "Ghost". *In the SNES release of Final Fantasy VI, Sabin and Cyan refer to the Ghosts as "it". In the Game Boy Advance release, they refer to it as a "he". *The Ghost is never named in-game, and simply is titled ?????? on the game menu, like Terra before she is named. However, official guides refer to the character as "Ghost" . *If, through use of a glitch or cheats, Ghost and Gogo are in the player's party at the same time, Gogo is capable of equipping and using Possess.http://lparchive.org/Breaking-Final-Fantasy-VI/Update%2004/ *In the original Super Famicom release of Romancing SaGa, the Red Mage uses a similar sprite that would later be used for the Ghost sprites. References fi:????? ru:Призрак (Final Fantasy VI) Category:Final Fantasy VI Player Characters Category:Guest Characters